


Welcome Home

by gfiction



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Eventual Malora, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfiction/pseuds/gfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following the king's death Maleficent prepares for the dangerous consquences of her actions. True love and unexpected events follow when she vows to protect Aurora at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is currently on hiatus while I work on other stories**
> 
> It will be picked back up once Sanctuary has ended. Thank you for your patience!

He was dead. Maleficent knew as soon as she felt his murderous grasp slip from her that the king would not survive the fall. She felt remorse only for who Stefan used to be, but that person had been gone for a long time. This allowed her to quickly clear her head and focus on her main priority; Aurora. 

Realizing her beloved may be in danger of accidental harm or hidden away from her by Stefan's army she burst from the hard ground where she stood and back up to the grand window from which she had just escaped. 

Inside the chaos had lessened but the battle was not yet over. Diaval had been chained yet again and now lay defeated, occasionally moving his large scaled limbs in a feeble attempt to break free. Below her, a hoard of knights suddenly flowed from the castle doors and discovered their king. 

They began shouting and checking him for signs of life. One knight began speaking loudly as a young squire paid close attention looking like a lost rabbit in a town square. They had no doubt begun coordinating a vengeful counter-attack.

As she quietly floated back in through the window, careful to not slice herself on any glass shards that pointed towards her, she saw a figure with vanilla hair moving closer to the indoor balcony directly across from her.

Aurora opened her mouth to call out to Maleficent as she saw her but snapped it shut as Maleficent quickly brought a finger to her maroon lips and shifted her gaze to Diaval.

She and the would-be crow made eye contact and Maleficent closed her eyes and let her head fall limp to one side before reopening her eyes and nodding her chin to Diaval, gesturing for him to play dead.

He took the hint and in a manner all too like himself stretched his limbs and roared dramatically before letting his entire enormous body droop and lay still while he closed his eyes with false death. During this display the knights holding him down with chains yelled out in fear and gripped tighter.

A short pause after his collapse most of the knights had dropped their chains and cheered for his death, shaking hands and exchanging pats on armored backs. Several older and wiser knights still held on and voiced their displeasure. Sir Richmond, one of Stefan's highest ranking knights began scolding, "Fools! The beast may be only unconscious for the moment, return to your positions immediately!" 

But before his command could be followed through Diaval seized his opportunity and lifted up with ease, pulling the remaining knights with him. They quickly let go and all scrambled to a defensive position or gave into cowardess and ran for the door. Not a one spotted Maleficent or if they had acted as if she wasn't there.

Due to their surprise, the knights who remained to fight weren't as cautious as they had been previously and therefore accidentally stood within range of Diaval's fire breath. He inhaled deeply before scorching several. During this mayhem Maleficent glided up to Aurora who stood practically bouncing with anticipation. 

When she reached her she landed beside her, furious yells and Diaval's flames could be heard behind them. 

"Have they touched you?" 

Maleficent cupped Aurora's face and swept her eyes all over, searching for a single scratch that would give her reason to slay the entire room of humans. Aurora lifted her hands to rest on Maleficent's forearms and breathed a sign of relief as she did so.   
Not finding anything she mumbled a "very well then" and wrapped her left arm around the girl protectively and turned her attention back to Diaval who now stood at a stand off with the still living knights, who kept their distance, but also their eyes upon him.

Just then the same knight from the scene of Stefan's death bounded through the door and proclaimed "The king has been vanquished!"

Maleficent tightened her hold on Aurora and looked to Diaval "Into a bird," she snapped quickly and he flew up to land on the thick stone carved railing of the balcony. 

The knights fell silent and more from outside joined the first on the other side of the damaged, yet ornately decorated room.

Maleficent knew they would attack soon and moved in front of Aurora who was looking at the men, surprised at the news.

Sir Richmond spoke first "What is the nature of the king's demise?"

"It seems he was dropped from a great height and died upon impact."

Aurora gasped softly as Maleficent winced inwardly. 

"It was her," The news bringing knight pointed straight at Maleficent. 

She held her stance and Diaval hopped side to side uncomfortably, scared of what was to come.

The other knights turned and looked at her. She expected some kind of outburst but she was completely unprepared for the kind she received. 

All at once the men began cheering and showing victorious affections in a similar manner to when they believed dragon Diaval to be dead.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows skewed in confusion. Aurora peeked out from one of her wings to view the unexplained eruption of joy. 

As promptly as it began the celebration settled as the king's council members walked in accompanied by another large portion of the army. They spoke in hushed tones until an older man with long white bristly hair and matching beard began to speak. 

"Winged creature of the Moorlands, we wish to speak formally. Rest assured no harm shall come to you."

Maleficent was understandably wary of this request. 

To show that they were serious the elders dismissed all the knights and only 4 other unarmed men remained. 

She did not wish to disrespect them if this they were being genuine. She turned around to Aurora who seemed dazed.

"I will speak with them and see what their true intentions are." 

She looked to Diaval and snapped her fingers yet again, "Into a man."

She spoke to him now, "If this is some kind of trickery and another attack follows you two are to leave here by all means possible."

Diaval looked concerned but knew there was no use telling his master that they would never leave without her.

Aurora did not intend to hold her tongue as he did and began to protest until Maleficent locked her stare into her own as she looked up at her ready to argue. Maleficent put a hand on the base of the girl's head, the other around her torso, and pulled her close to cradle her gently. 

Aurora lay her head on her chest and curled her arms upwards to rest against the taller woman's body. She looked towards Diaval for assistance in her small rebellion but he only looked at her sadly before looking down to the humans who he sensed were getting impatient. 

"She'll be with you in just a moment," He called down and received a few nods in response. 

Maleficent spoke to Aurora quietly, "I will not risk your safety. This entire horrendous event is my doing and you will suffer from my irresponsiblity no longer."

They both stood silently and Aurora's eyes started to shine with tears as she tucked her bottom lip into her mouth to stifle her cries. Maleficent inhaled deepy through her nose before placing her hands on Aurora's shoulders and lightly removed her.

She looked down at her face which was twisted in sadness and could only think of one way to comfort the one she loved so dearly.

She bent foward and softly kissed the princess on the lips. The girl was surprised but instantly recognised how natural it felt and let her eyes flutter shut. They stay melted together in their kiss for a few seconds before Maleficent reluctantly pulled back, their lips clung to eachother's as the kiss ended and Aurora's eyes opened only halfway. 

Too soon the tender moment was over after Maleficent had swept away some stray tears and gave her a final look. Her eyes showed the vast amount of love she held for the girl as well as fear of what lie ahead. 

Her wings arose and she descended to stand confidently in front of the council and they began speaking to her.

Aurora watched on carefully and silently begged whomever may hear that it was not a trap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The counsel speaks with Maleficent about the death of Stefan and how they will proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff but mostly story development. Super fluff to come in later chapters!

As Maleficent landed in front of the counsel she could feel their discomfort. One nervously clicked his teeth together and another began clearing his throat uncontrollably. 

The older man who asked to speak with her bows his head lightly and starts.

"This may come as strange but we wish to extend our appreciation for what you have done today."

"For what reason?" She replied, visibly confused.

"We must pledge loyalty to our kings and follow them without question. Stefan is one such king whose rule we turned a blind eye and did as he ordered no matter how terrible. He was cruel and unforgiving and spoke of nothing but destroying you. Instead of helping the poor, he would take all the kingdom's resources for his own desires."

Maleficent listened intently waiting for him to finish his explanation. 

He looked troubled as he continued, "His anger was understandable as you did curse his child," His eyes moved to catch a glance at Aurora.

"But he brought your power upon himself by his own doing and innocent people had to suffer on his behalf. You have freed us all of the reign of Stefan and we are indebted to you."

The man slowly positioned himself on one knee, hands folded and rested upon said knee, and lowered his head. The other 4 counselmen did the same soon after.

Maleficent's face was blank as she processed this. The humans that had been attempting to kill her for almost two decades were now thanking her for her killing their king. 

She decided to speak at this time, "I did what I had to. My intentions were merciful but he left me no choice."

The men had risen to their previous statures and a different man, a bit younger than the other but still seasoned with age, stepped foward. He was bald with a long brown beard.

"That is quite understandable and raises our trust in you," the others made small noises in agreement. 

"Though there is still a matter of the princess."

She went ridged fearing they may take her from her forever. 

"She wishes to live in the Moorlands." She spoke quickly but with authority. 

The men looked at eachother silently before the older individual spoke again, "She may if she so wishes but I fear for this kingdom if she does so. Another like Stefan may step into rule and the kingdom to which Aurora's betrothal agreement stands with will not be pleased."

Maleficent thought for a moment. Perhaps it was best she stay here afterall. She would be a fine ruler, nothing like her father, and she had a chance to find love with a human; not a dark faery whom cursed her. She felt a pang of guilt at her last thought.

She sighed through her nose before speaking, "I will agree to leave the princess to your kingdom under several conditions." The men waited for her to list her requirements. 

"Firstly, she is not be married until she is at least 18 and only to the person of her choosing. She's far too young now. Secondly, I request that the Moors are no longer attacked or ever again in the future or we will retaliate." 

The men nodded and spoke quietly to one another agreeing with what she had said so far. 

"I also wish her to be able to visit the Moors as she so pleases."

This sparked disagreement and the humans began bickering like hens before they were silenced by the old man with the long white hair.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible for a while. As a new queen there will be many many things she must learn and do so there will be little spare time for her to frolic about in your Moors. Some also fear she has had too much influence from you and your citizens and forgotten how to live in a human environment."

"She may come and go as she pleases only after she is married, as there will be a king whom she can share responsibilities. We also ask that you not visit her during this time as it will be a distraction and our people still fear you and need time to adjust."

Two years. TWO YEARS she was made not to see her Aurora. But she must do what she thought was best for her.

She solemnly inclined her head in agreement and the white haired man clapped his hands together and exclaimed "Wonderful!"

Aurora had been too far away to hear what was happening but heard this and felt some relief from her anxiety.

All of a sudden she was lifting off the floor as golden sparks flew around, she looked down to Maleficent whose hand was raised coaxing her down next to her. When she landed and regained her footing she curtsied. Maleficent snapped her regal fingers and called out yet again, "into a bird."

The men bowed foward as Diaval flew down and landed on the girl's head. She laughed shaking her hair and he fluttered up to Maleficent's shoulder.

"Now that the matter is settled we will go forth with our preparations."

"Preparations for what?" Aurora asked, speaking to the counsel for the first time.

"For your coronation, of course. You are to be queen, dear girl!"  

Aurora's eyes widened. In the back of her mind she knew she was the heir but hadn't thought about being a successor in the short time she'd been aware of her lineage.

She was surprised to hear of Stefan's death but none more saddened than hearing about the death of a stranger, for that's exactly what he was. She too, like Maleficent, had mourned the loss of Stefan years ago.

"Come. This way, we have much to speak of." The men all turned around and walked for the door which opened to reveal knights lining the impossibly long hallway on both sides. The men talked amongst themselves as they exited the room.

The presence of the knights worried Aurora for Maleficent's safety so she moved closer and softly grabbed her hand and held it in her own.

This gesture caused sadness for the woman as she thought of how long it would be until she could do this again. She held her hand firmly but kept her face unchanged as to not upset Aurora.

As they exited the room behind the counselmen a loud pounding began, causing them to look off to their sides at the source. Knights with giant lances banged them against the smooth marble floor while standing at attention, looking purposefully at Maleficent. Those without weaponry simply brought a strong hand to the metal breast plate of their armor. 

The sound of 100 knights thudding in unison to showcase their gratitude was quite something to behold. Maleficent nodded her head in acknowledgement while Aurora's face lit up in wonder and her heart swelled with pride. 

Maleficent and Aurora looked at one another and Maleficent produced a small smile as she enjoyed this moment before she would have to leave Aurora here to her new life and go back to the Moors without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is given a choice: Live freely in the Moors but risk another king like Stefan taking over OR Rule as queen to keep both places safe but be kept away from Maleficent and the Moors for a 2 year acclimation period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright next update! Following this chapter the story will progress past the road to Aurora's royal decision, don't worry lol. 
> 
> At this time Aurora's feelings towards Maleficent are that of a first crush and safety, as she gets older her feelings will grow with her.

After guiding Aurora into a large room it was time to announce what was discussed previously.

The room in which they conversed was almost that of a study. The entirety of the left and right walls were made up of colossal book cases covered in dust; Stefan must not have had much time to read during his revange seeking. Diaval was perched upon one such structure to watch the discussion. 

The farthest wall was comprised of 3 long rectangular windows and the opposite was where they had entered through a large wooden door.

Paintings of past kings hung upon the wall where the door was located and a sizable oak table sat in the middle of the room horizontal to the windows atop an elegant rug.

The couselmen sat with their backs to the windows with Maleficent and Aurora sitting opposite.

Well, Aurora was SUPPOSED to be sitting...

From the time the white haired man, known now to be Chancellor Cecil or simply "Cecil," scratched his beard and shared that Aurora was to live in the castle as queen and Maleficent could not join her, she began spouting her aversion. 

She paced now as the men brainstormed ways to appease the princess and Maleficent sat exhausted yet attentive at Aurora's behavior. 

Two knights, Sir Richmond and another, stood watching Aurora march back and forth as they guarded the door.

"I will not stay here, you cannot keep me!" She shouted suddenly. 

"No, we cannot but we urge you to stay. The future of this kingdom can be made much brighter with you as our leader. There are several men in line for this throne in the case that Stefan's bloodline does not continue to rule," Cecil responded. 

She stopped her pacing and folded her arms defiantly but listened with a tolerant expression. 

"Most of them are already full of darkness and greed, just waiting for their chance to suck the kingdom dry."

Aurora was extremely conflicted. She wanted nothing more than to run into Maleficent's arms and be carried back to the Moors, but how could she leave the fate of so many people to withstand another gluttonous king?

Her thoughts overwhelmed her and she covered her face as she let out a howl of frustration. 

Maleficent could not sit back and watch her in such distress any longer.

"Aurora, darling, please come here," she said extending her left arm. Aurora uncovered her face and walked quickly to Maleficent.

She immediately came to sit next to Maleficent, wrapping her arms around her and hid her face in her shoulder. Maleficent was surprised by the amount of contact she sought but folded her own arms around her tightly nonetheless. 

Sir Richmond eyed the incident behind them from his position at the door with annoyance whilst an undetected Diaval gave him a beaked scowl. 

Maleficent looked towards the counsel angrily for how they had upset Aurora.

"This has become too much strain, perhaps we cannot help you after all."

This time the bald man with the beard, Chancellor Lief, spoke. "If our pact is not executed this kingdom will suffer and the Moors' safety cannot be guaranteed with a new king."

Aurora raised her head at mention of the dearest place in her heart.

"What of the Moors?" She asked while she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"We are attempting to make both lands happy. Maleficent has agreed to not interfere with you becoming queen under a few conditions, one being that the Moors are deemed untouchable." Chancellor Lief answered. 

Aurora's eyebrows pushed towards eachother in bewilderment, "Is that true?" She turned asking Maleficent.

"Yes," She said simply before going further. She looked to the windows ahead as she spoke, unable to look at the girl. 

"I believe it would be in your best interest to be where you were meant to all along, before I stole your life from you. In a few years you will be granted time to see me," She stole a look at Aurora then moved her eyes back to the window before finishing, "If you still wish to see me, that is."

"Years?? You cannot be serious!" Aurora stood again and looked back and forth from Maleficent and the counsel. Surely it must be a joke.

Maleficent looked at her now but did not speak. Cecil spoke instead, "Princess, if you so wish you may give up your duties, but we ask you to consider what will become of your people-in both lands-if you forfeit the crown."

"I need a moment," was all she said before walking to the far left corner. She faced the joining of walls and chewed her thumb nail as her thoughts smashed around inside her skull. Maleficent stood and walked up behind her, spreading her wings fully to give them privacy. 

Sir Richmond made a loud scoffing noise through his nose in the background.

"You do not have to go through with this if it is not your aspiration. I only want for you the life you deserve." Maleficent spoke to her quietly with a hand on her shoulder.  

Aurora was at a loss for words. She wanted to yell at Maleficent, ask her if the life she wished for her was in this stone prison, if she wished to be away from her for such an extended time.

But she knew this to be untrue, that she was needed by so many people to undo what her father had done and stop any others from continuing his tyranny. 

After a few more moments in deep thought she makes her decision. Turning around in their own personal sanctuary she wraps her arms around Maleficent's midsection in a hug. The gesture is automatically returned by Maleficent's arms as well as wings.

Aurora pulls back from the embrace and walks to stand in front of the counsel. Maleficent turns and watches silently. 

"I accept the crown, I wish to be your queen," she says stoically. 

Sir Richmond shakes his head and mutters to himself before snapping back into attention after receiving an aggravated glare from Maleficent.

The counselmen clap and shake hands then bow to their new ruler. Cecil walks around the table to shake her hand and smiles as he says, "Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward into Aurora's reign as queen, a near tragedy reunites her with Maleficent.

It's been just shy of 2 years since Aurora decided she would take the throne. A decision that she would regret at least once a day, but knew was necessary. Luckily, most of the time she was kept so busy helping her people that she didn't have time to think. But throughout a leisurely day or at the end of a full proclamation giving-knighting-aiding the peasants type of day there was an absence so profound she couldn't help but cry herself to sleep.  
After the first few months she eventually stopped smiling, only forcing herself to do so in the presence of others to keep away questions of what caused her displeasure.  

While she was "blessed" to not feel sadness, that didn't erase all of the other negative emotions a person can experience. Where a normal person would feel sadness Aurora was frustrated, confused, or even angry. And when these clouds loomed over her head too long it would cause her to lose all emotion, temporarily becoming numb to all things good or bad. As one can imagine, constant stress such as this is never good for one's immune system.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diaval squawked loudly from above before landing on the ground in front of where Maleficent sat.

Though she hadn't been able to see Aurora for almost 2 years she was kept informed of her activities and whereabouts by continuing the tradition of sending Diaval to check up on her, which he did happily. The reports were always a standard "Aurora did this" "Aurora did that" but Maleficent looked foward to updates on the girl she missed so horribly. 

"Into a man," Maleficent snapped, sending golden twinkles around Diaval.

She crossed her legs and adjusted her naturally made brown dress nonchalantly as she awaited today's news. After the events that transpired on Aurora's 16th birthday her demeanor had softened enough to retire her menacing wardrobe in favor of her kind's normally worn garments. The clothing she now donned was neutral and approachable, fashioned from nature's resources with a bit of magic, of course.

Diaval's expression was pained as he slowly announced, "Aurora's taken ill," then swallowed a lump in his throat.

Maleficent was already in the sky by the time he opened his eyes from a blink. 

"Hey, what about me?!"

"Bird!" She shouted down flicking her wrist without looking back. He regained his wings and attempted to keep up with her panic induced high speed.

Maleficent arrived at the castle before Diaval, when he did arrive he watched as she searched for the best way in. She was no longer public enemy #1 but there was still an active agreement which included Maleficent not interfering in Aurora's transition to queen. To Maleficent, this had now added up to quite enough time to do so.

Diaval snapped his beak at the shoulder of her dress and flew in the direction of a turret room within the fortress walls of the castle.

Being back here made her almost shiver regarding the disturbing memories it held, but Aurora needed her so she followed Diaval without hesitation. 

He landed on the stone banister of a balcony, even as a crow the concern could be seen on his face as he looked into the window at a still figure in bed.

Maleficent landed on the balcony and gracefully made her way in through the window instead of opening the ivy covered door beside it. After Diaval entered she closed the window behind them. 

Without any pause she glided over to where the young queen slept. Her face was as pale as winter's first snow and her cheeks glowed red like hot coals left to smolder.

A cool rag lay across her head and a thin blanket covered her body.

Maleficent placed a hand on her cheek. "She's burning up," she stated. Her voice was calm but wavered with worry.

Diaval cawed quietly in acknowledgement and watched Aurora sleep from atop the large wooden headboard.

Seconds later Aurora's eyes began opening. They appeared glassy and she seemed to have trouble focusing. The sound of a familiar voice dragged her from an unrestful slumber.

"Maleficent?" She struggled to make out the shape of the tall woman. 

Maleficent sat down on the bed and twisted her upper body to tend to Aurora. In only a couple of years she already looked older but was still young and needed guidance.

"Yes, it's me. Diaval informed me you weren't well." Her thumb brushed over the girl's scorching cheek and her face crumbled as she watched Aurora raise a delicate trembling hand to rest upon her own.

She groaned quietly before speaking, "I've missed you so terribly. Day in, day out, I can think of nothing but you." Her voice was hoarse and faded as she struggled to speak. 

Maleficent's strong will allowed her to refrain from sobbing openly but she could not help letting several tears slide down her angular cheeks or her next breath from shuddering. 

"Rest, my sweet. Conserve your strength, I can be of assistance but you must stay resilient."

Aurora relaxed her body but continued to stare feebly at her protector before starting a fit of sickly coughing.

Maleficent removed the rag from Aurora's head and placed her hands on the young queen's abdomen.

Maleficent opened her mouth to speak but just then the door of the bedchamber creaked open.

Maleficent was up in a flash hiding behind a dressing screen similar to the one she'd used to conceal herself the last time she watched Aurora sleep.

Diaval sat silently and unmoving, maybe they wouldn't notice him.

A plump woman carrying a silver tray paraded into the room followed by a small timid young woman. 

"How are you feeling, your majesty?" The larger woman asked as she placed the tray across Aurora's lap.

Aurora smiled absently at the woman and said "Maleficent is here. She's returned for me."

Maleficent closed her eyes tightly and pursed her lips in alternative to smacking herself in the face.

"Oh heavens, the poor thing is having delusions!" The woman lay the back of her hand on Aurora's forehead and clicked her tongue. 

"Winifred, bring a fresh cloth for the queen's fever, I'll notify Cecil of her condition." The small woman practically sprinted from the room to do as asked while the other took another sympathizing look at Aurora before leaving and closing the door.

After making sure the caretakers were gone Maleficent and Diaval released sighs of relief and Maleficent quickly moved to stand at Aurora's side.

"They'll be returning soon, stall them." Maleficent spoke to Diaval. 

She considered what would be a beneficial transformation as he flew down to the floor. Her eyebrow quirked and she snapped her fingers,

"Into a snake."

After some sparkling, a jet black snake with a few feathers sticking up from it's tail lay upon the floor. It shook its smooth reptilian head in contempt before slithering out underneath the door.

Maleficent prepared to do what she could to assist Aurora's health when she heard a shrill scream followed by running footsteps and clattering plates. This made her smile darkly before returning to her task, knowing Diaval would only be able to keep up the antics for a short time before it became dangerous. 

She kneeled and placed her hands on Aurora's abdomen once more and the girl placed her own hands atop Maleficent's.

"Hold still, Beastie." She murmed before pulsing waves flowed from her hands into Aurora and back again. It was tiring but worth every second. She used her abilities to draw the infection from Aurora's body and into her own. 

Once she was at a stable temperature Maleficent removed herself, got up and stood facing away a moment while her body fought off the human illness. It would affect her, but only for a short time like that of allergies to a human. Aurora had been made to sleep during the process and after a minute Maleficent coughed and shivered a final time before returning her attention to Aurora. 

Her fever had broken and whatever virus or bacteria had infected her was gone. Now she would only have to push through the aftermath of the leftover mucus in her lungs and sinuses.

A few voices spoke hurriedly outside in the corridor before another scream. Maleficent knew she would only have a few more minutes with Aurora before she would have to leave.

She grasped one of her hands and called her name to awaken her.

When she did she produced a genuine smile for the first time in years. Feeling astronomically better than moments ago she sat up, careful not to knock the food tray from her legs, and pulled Maleficent into a tight embrace. Maleficent moved in closer and held onto the girl, relieved beyond words that she had been able to help.

"Thank you so much," Aurora whispered, knowing her improved condition was the older woman's doing. 

Pulling back, Maleficent placed her forehead down to Aurora's with her hand cradling the back of her head and looked fondly at the girl whose face displayed a crying smile as tears ran freely from her eyes.

A rumbling noise broke the silence and they both looked down to Aurora's stomach. Maleficent stood up straight shaking her head smiling  and Aurora began laughing so hard she all but fell backwards then started coughing up a storm, still needing to recover a bit more.

"How long has it been since you've last eaten, Aurora?"

Aurora pondered a few seconds after her barking cough had subsided and answered, "About 2 days, I would assume."

Maleficent made a noise of disapproval and looked at her with scolding eyes. She sat down on the side of the bed, bringing her right leg to rest in a bent position upon it so she could face Aurora more easily. She picked up a piece of bread from the tray and dipped it into a warm bean stew then presented it to her without a word. 

Aurora tipped her chin upwards slightly and tried to keep a growing smile off her face when she playfully demanded Maleficent feed her.

"Aurora, please we haven't the ti-" she stopped as Aurora's pout was more than even the all powerful faery could hold up against.

She sighed and a small smile graced her features as she held the piece of bread out to Aurora while her other hand cupped underneath to catch any falling food.

She was able to feed Aurora a few bites and share some meaningful looks before the mayhem outside had grown louder. 

Without warning Diaval in his snake form zig zagged back under the door as the shadow and clamor of a pan flew past in attempt to hit him.

A man's voice rang out, "Where has it gone?? Someone tend to the queen!" 

Maleficent placed the bread in Aurora's hand and said "We must go now." 

Aurora's face fell. "You needn't worry, I'll be speaking with the counsel soon. This separation has gone on long enough," Maleficent told her as she stood and swiped bread crumbs from her dress.

Aurora perked up at this, nodding in agreement and continued eating. The door began to open once again so Maleficent placed a quick kiss on the tip of Aurora's nose before dashing to the window. Aurora gave a half smile and chuckled with her mouth closed as she finished chewing.

As she ran, Maleficent looked to Diaval who speedily curled his long body around her ankle while she reopened the window and away they flew.

Maleficent rose up to the roof, still within earshot of Aurora's room and successfully returned Diaval to his former glory. He twitched to fluff himself up, happy to be feathered yet again. 

Inside Aurora's room she heard the round caretaker exclaim, "My queen, you look as good as new!"

Maleficent beamed as she soared into the clouds after hearing Aurora stifle a knowing laugh.


End file.
